


A Calming Walk

by Overtone



Series: Tamriel's Nightly Desires [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overtone/pseuds/Overtone
Summary: No matter who you are, if you're not a warrior, you should never be alone outside the city walls. You could be killed, or worse. But what harm can a beautiful girl be?
Series: Tamriel's Nightly Desires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576993
Kudos: 12





	A Calming Walk

You’re walking home after a long day in Dragonsreach. The jarl hasn’t been even slightly helpful, and neither has his steward. All-day long you’ve waited to speak with him, to ask for some compensation after a bad harvest. But you got nothing.  
You’re getting infuriated as you think about what’s going to happen. You’ll be home late, and after only a few hours of sleep, the fields are calling again. Let alone your wife will be angry about coming home without any gold.  
As the city walls disappear from the corner of your eyes, you see a female figure standing in the middle of the road in front of you, with her back turned at you. “Get out of the way girl!” you yell, not in the mood for any delays.  
“Now, now, now,” she condescends you in a soft tone, “no need for that tone, do you think?” She turns around, and under her black hood, you see the most gorgeous woman you’ve ever seen.   
“I’m … I’m sorry,” you stammer. You realize your behavior towards her was unfair. She was just standing there, she did nothing wrong.  
“That’s right, be sorry. Now, where are you headed, pet?”  
You frown. “Pet?”  
She looks at you, and you look back at her beautiful eyes. By Talos, they are beautiful, as if her eyes are two garnets. “You are headed?” she repeats.  
“Sorry, ma’am, I’m headed home in Riverwood,” you quickly reply. You feel ashamed for letting her wait so long, for treating her like this. You feel you have to make up for it, somehow. “You can come sleep at my place if you desire.”  
She smiles at you, and your heart melts. “That would please me very much.”

On the way to your home, you felt something inside you haven’t felt in a while. Pride. Walking with such a beautiful lady isn't for anybody. And now you are the lucky fellow that is walking with her.  
Well, running actually. She's walking fast, to fast for you to keep up with her. So you start running. You feel your muscles aching, but you don't want to part from her. How could she else find your house?  
She reaches with you the border of the town. A soldier stands guard, still protecting the town against the dragon crisis. Only he draws his sword against the two of you. "Back off, filth!" he shouts.  
How could he speak like that!? You feel your blood boiling in your veins and tighten your muscles, but she remains calm. "We are no trouble. Let us through," she asks kindly, and the guard lets us through. You shake your head at the guard's stupidity. If only he knew who he was talking to. She could give him so much if he respected her. But now you're all hers.

You open the door of your home and let her in. You follow after her, and then you see your wife staring angrily at you. "Who in Oblivion have you brought home?" she asks demandingly. You wince at her tone. Doesn't she see her? You try to explain, but your mouth fails.  
"Don't worry," She says as She pulls your head to face Her. "I'll explain. Why don't you go to your bed and undress, hmm? I'll be coming soon."  
Of course, why didn't you think of that sooner? It is so rude to be fully clothed at Her presence. You hurry over to the double bed and undress as you hear a snap. You do not know where that sound came from, and you do not care. You fold your clothes neatly and put them on the dresser. Any less would be disrespectful to Her.  
When you are done, you face your bed again with your hands behind your back. There She lays, gorgeously naked from Her waist down. Your mouth falls open upon seeing Her beauty.   
"You like what you see?" She asks me. Oh by Dibella, yes! "Why don't you eat me? I'll eat from you soon after," She says with a grin.  
You can't believe your ears. You get to taste Her glorious vagina! You quickly put your head between Her cold thighs, and you start to lick. O gods, this tastes amazing! You work your tongue inside Her clit and twist it inside every corner. She moans and gets you even more excited. You lick harder and faster until She screams into an orgasm. Her fluids wash over you, and you silently thank Her for this honor.  
She pushes you away with Her feet. Your job, for now, is finished. "Come here, pet. Let me eat from you now." You move over to Her and She pulls at your hair, down towards Her shoulder. You feel a sharp pain in your neck, but it doesn't matter. The pain transcends into pleasure, as you feel yourself connecting to Her. To your Mistress.  
She throws you out of bed. As you hit the floor, you see a woman lying on the other side of the room without her head. You feel like you should care, but there is only Mistress. Anybody else doesn't matter anymore. "Now sleep, my thrall," She orders, and you fall mindlessly into a void.


End file.
